


Replaced

by F1_rabbit



Series: Road to the Multiverse [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dany had thought being demoted from Red Bull was bad, but being demoted from Toro Rosso, that was a new low. Luckily he's got Stoffel by his side through it all.





	Replaced

Dany had stopped tinkering with travelling to other universes, that was more hassle than it was worth, and focused his efforts on things that would allow him to see other universes without leaving the comfort of his flat.

He’d also designed a very simple messaging system so that he could keep in touch with all the other Danys, allowing him access to almost unlimited information about the other universes. It’s proper name was the Dany Instant Messaging System, but it was usually referred to as DIM.

Classifying the other Danys had been a task, splitting them into logical divisions that made sense to each other, rather than just numbering them in order that he had visited them. Also he wasn’t the only Dany that had figured out the technology and used it to visit other universes, but he seemed to be the most prolific of those Danys.

Although trouble had a way of finding him, and now was no exception.

He’d thought being demoted from Red Bull was bad, but being demoted from Toro Rosso, that was a new low.

If it wasn’t for the fact that he was dating Stoffel, he’d be ready to travel again, maybe even slip into a universe where he could take over from his alternate, start over somewhere far away from all the drama of the paddock.

The front door clicked closed, rousing him out of his thoughts, and he smiled when he saw Stoffel wandering in.

“Hi.” Stoffel ducked down for a kiss, his lips lingering as Dany’s arms slipped around his neck, pulling him into his lap. The kisses were tender, but he felt Stoffel hesitate, and he knew what was coming next. “I heard about…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Dany compressed his lips, the phone call with Franz had been like a punch to the stomach, and he’d further tortured himself by reading through the comments on social media.

Stoffel stroked the side of his face, his clear blue eyes staring into his soul, and Dany couldn’t help but smile. This kind and beautiful creature sitting in his lap was his boyfriend, and he was honoured to have him in his life.

Dany kissed the end of his nose, delighting in the faint blush that appeared on his cheeks and the way that his eyelashes fluttered.

“I’ve ordered sushi, and I thought we could watch a film?”

“You know the way to my heart.” Stoffel laughed, wriggling until he was sitting between Dany’s legs, his long arms draped around him like a scarf. “What do you want to watch?”

“Want to see another universe?”

“I thought we agreed no more adventures, as fun as it was, it was also a lot of trouble.”

“Agreed.” Dany flicked the tv on, and it took him a minute to find the channel that he was looking for. “But what if I told you we could see another universe without leaving the sofa…?”

“I’m intrigued.”

The sound of Dany gasping and groaning squeaked out of the tv speakers, and it sounded sexual.

“Is it porn?” Stoffel looked at the screen as a picture flickered up, and he squinted until it was clear.

“No, just a massage.”

“You almost sound disappointed.”

“Disappointed? I don’t need porn when I have a super-hot boyfriend.” Dany kissed the side of Stoffel’s neck, his hand sliding under his jumper as Stoffel gasped.

“Is that Marcus?”

Dany froze, glancing around the flat before following Stoffel’s line of sight to the tv, where a blond muscled man was giving Alt-Dany a back rub.

“It does kind of look like him.” Dany squinted, before picking up his phone. He typed in the assigned code for his alternate, a string of numbers and letters that was unique for each universe, and waited for his profile to pop up on the screen. “Yes, it’s Marcus, he’s a retired ice hockey player turned physio.”

“He looks good with some extra muscle.” Stoffel gave Dany a playful nudge, making them both laugh.

“He does.” Dany heard another groan coming from the tv, and he looked up to see that the massage had turned into foreplay. “I guess we should find something else to watch.”

No-one had actually said that they shouldn’t watch each other have sex using the portal viewer, but it seemed to be an unwritten rule between them all.

“What would you like to watch?” Dany posted a message to DIM, and he got half a dozen replies almost instantly. “We have: _Watchmen_ directed by Darren Aaronofsky, _Alien: Paradise Lost_ , directed by Neil Blomcamp, or _The Jetsons_ , by Robert Rodriguez.”

Stoffel’s eyes lit up at the alternate versions of films, and Dany smiled, even when everything else in his life was falling apart, he could still be a good boyfriend.

There was a knock on the door, and Stoffel rushed to answer it, Dany heading to the kitchen to get plates and a couple of cold beers.

Stoffel bounded back through to the living room with a smile on his face, and Dany found himself staring as Stoffel made himself comfy on the sofa.

“Everything okay?”

“I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you.” Dany blushed, and Stoffel leant in for a kiss, his smile like heaven pressed against his own.

“I love you too.” Stoffel rushed to open the trays of food, showing off his chopstick skills.

“I’ve found the perfect thing for us to watch.”

“Cool,” Stoffel mumbled, his mouth full as he devoured his food.

“A documentary about Valentino Rossi.”

“I think I’ve seen them all.” Stoffel held out a piece of sushi for Dany to eat, and Dany grinned as he ate it.

“But have you seen one from a universe where he is also a multiple Formula One world champion?”

Stoffel’s eyes went wide, and Dany nodded, flicking the tv over to the right channel.

Dany wrapped his arm around Stoffel, no matter what happened, these were the moments that he would treasure forever.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
